2009–10 New Jersey Devils season
The 2009–10 New Jersey Devils season is the team's 27th season in the National Hockey League since the franchise relocated to New Jersey. Off-season On June 9, 2009, Brent Sutter stepped down as head coach of the Devils to become the head coach of the Calgary Flames. At the Entry Draft, the Devils traded with the Calgary Flames to move up in the draft and chose Jacob Josefson with the 20th over-all pick. On July 13, 2009, the New Jersey Devils named Jacques Lemaire as their new head coach. This will be Lemaire's 2nd stint with the club. He won the Stanley Cup as head coach of the Devils back in 1995. Pre-season |} Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | November: 9-2-1, 19 Points (Home: 6-0-0; Road: 3-2-1) |- | December: 11-4-0, 22 Points (Home: 8-2-0; Road: 3-1-0) |- | January: 7-7-1, 15 Points (Home: 3-3-0; Road: 4-4-1) |- | February: 2-4-1, 5 Points (Home: 2-0-1; Road: 0-3-0) |- | March: 7-5-3, 17 Points (Home: 5-1-2; Road: 2-4-1) |- | April: 4-1-1, 9 Points (Home: 2-0-1; Road: 2-1-0) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | 2009–10 Schedule |} Lighting incident On January 8, 2010, a lighting problem occurred in the arena during a game between the Devils and the Tampa Bay Lightning. Tampa Bay was leading 3-0 with 9:12 left in the second period when half of the sports lights went out due to an interruption in power on the grid feeding electricity to the arena, followed by a failure of a computer-operated lighting system that allowed the sports lighting system to function with the circuit breakers. Public Service Electric and Gas Company and Prudential Center electricians worked on the situation for 1 hour and 52 minutes but could not reboot the system. The game was suspended due to the lighting problem; it was resumed two nights later, with about 3,000 of the original crowd of 15,129 in attendance. The Devils, Tampa Bay Lightning, and the NHL agreed to waive a rule prohibiting players from participating in an NHL-Sanctioned event on three consecutive nights as per the NHL Collective Bargaining Agreement. Tampa Bay won, 4-2, with Lightning center Steve Stamkos scoring two goals in the contest: One on Friday and one on Sunday. Playoffs With their win on March 27, 2010 against the Montreal Canadiens at Bell Centre, the Devils clinched a playoff berth and are participating in the Stanley Cup Playoffs for the 13th consecutive season and for the 20th time in 22 seasons. Win Loss Win Playoff Series Eliminated from playoffs |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Devils. Stats reflect time with Devils only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Devils only. Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Transactions Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Lost via Waivers Lost via Retirement Player Signings Roster See also * 2009–10 NHL season Farm teams The Lowell Devils of the American Hockey League and the Trenton Devils of the ECHL remain the New Jersey Devils' minor league affiliates for the 2009–10 season. References External Links *2009–10 New Jersey Devils season at ESPN *2009–10 New Jersey Devils season at Hockey Reference Category:New Jersey Devils seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey